1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a beauty apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional beauty apparatus is proposed by, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2015-524728. The proposed beauty apparatus includes a main body and a brush part rotatably mounted to one end of the main body, and the brush part is formed with brushes of a plurality of types.
In the above conventional technique, however, the brushes of each of the types are disposed to be greater in number along an outer circumference of the brush part than around a rotation center of the brush part. In other words, the brushes of the same type are disposed so as to be greater in number along the outer circumference where peripheral velocity is relatively high than they are around the rotation center where the peripheral velocity is relatively low.
For this reason, in cases where, for example, brushes having relatively high cleaning power are arranged as described above and a brush part is rotated with the brushes abutted on a skin surface for skin cleaning, skin cleaning power may differ between a rotation center side and an outer circumference side of the brush part.